Silicone fluids are widely used in various personal care compositions. The most common silicone fluids used are dimethyl siloxane fluids, which are typically either low molecular weight cyclic molecules of linear polymers. Polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) is a linear polymer that is available in a wide range of molecular weights. The viscosity of PDMS increases with molecular weight. When the molecular weight of the PDMS is large enough to exhibit a viscosity in excess of 600,000 centipoise (cP), the fluids are more easily handled when dispersed in a suitable solvent (e.g. low viscosity PDMS fluids, cyclic dimethyl siloxanes, or hydrocarbon solvents). In this way PDMS with a viscosity of several million cP can be easily incorporated into various skin care compositions. In a similar manner, high molecular weight organopolysiloxane resins and elastomers can be incorporated into personal care compositions by first dispersing them in a suitable solvent.
Besides providing certain functional benefits, silicones are incorporated into personal care products for their inherent aesthetic benefits. In particular, formulators will optimize the overall aesthetics of personal care products by selecting certain types and amounts of a silicone. As such, there is a continuing need in this industry to discover new silicone compositions that provide improved product aesthetics, sensory perceptions, or functional improvements. The present inventors have discovered certain silicone fluid compositions that provide such improvements.